


夏之砂

by 帝国喵时代 (nasako)



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-05 20:49:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20279605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nasako/pseuds/%E5%B8%9D%E5%9B%BD%E5%96%B5%E6%97%B6%E4%BB%A3
Summary: 安定的IF和亲线，订婚后婚礼还没有举行的婚前磨合期。库洛德兼着同盟盟主之位，回国迅速摆平各路神仙顺利登基。帝弥托利则始终没有办戴冠式，身份是法嘉斯实权王储。两人年龄24岁。法嘉斯的冬天结束后，初春时分，迪米去帕迈拉见公婆。小两口相当奢侈地渡过了一个有些堕落的春天，赏花啊游山玩水啊各色小吃尝了个遍。等库洛德和雷塔斯同盟那边的事儿谈妥了，就踩着春天的尾巴带着迪米一起去了雷塔斯。是口味清淡的小甜饼，请安心享用。





	夏之砂

好热。

空气是粘稠温热的水，在午后白炽的毒辣阳光下摇曳出模糊的波纹。出身北国的帝弥托利无论如何都对这种热度喜欢不起来，汗珠从额角渗出又滚落，不小心一些及时闭上眼睛，含着盐分的汗珠就会打湿睫毛，落进眼里。

这座边境城市据说是雷塔斯境内首屈一指的“旅游胜地”——帝弥托利看了眼城市周边漫延无际的金黄沙丘与蒸腾热浪，感到一阵晕眩。他真的不想把话说得太难听，可是……同盟的人放着首都迪亚朵拉那般景致不去享受，却特地跑来这种蒸笼里边旅游？他唯一能表示的反抗是拉紧了宽大的遮阳斗篷，试图把自己更不起眼地藏进阴影之中。

早在数年前，野心勃勃的帕迈拉新王就在雷斯塔同盟境内选择了多处城镇试点，推行了各式各样的改革与计划。从市政到工商到教育再到农业，可谓无微不至，无孔不入。如今重新踏上芙朵拉的土地，库洛德自然要抓紧时间，好好检查一番当年播撒下的种子长势如何。

就这样，多达四十多人的队伍从雷塔斯的首都迪亚朵拉出发，人数最多的是经验丰富的书吏、幕僚与精算师，过来是商人与工匠技师，外加少量平民与护卫队伍的佣兵，占比最少的反而是库洛德这些负责带队的贵族子弟。

和库洛德一起从帕迈拉回来的帝弥托利自然是要随行的，却万万没料到第一站就热到让他差点中暑。

幸好，他们的住处是里刚公爵在这座城市里的一座私人度假庄园——说是庄园，豪华程度却堪比王族行宫。庄园内部的避暑设计十分到位，感受着比外部低上一截的气温，廊柱间流动着的微风，以及高大热带植物投下的片片绿荫，着实让强撑着的小王子大大地松了一口气。

和庄园本身的用途不同，他们要忙的事有很多。队伍里每一个人都很快找到了节奏，配合着队伍的核心库洛德开始了井井有条的高效工作。作为队伍的一个额外添头，帝弥托利本身并没有什么任务。他更类似一个有着极高权限的旁观者，又或者是库洛德私有的秘书，什么都可以看，什么都可以处理，一切的一切都毫不避忌地对他开放。

然而帝弥托利对此抱持着一贯的谨慎态度——他会看，会学习，会将看不懂的疑问默默记在心里，会协助库洛德处理部分文件，却绝不会贸然打断整台机器的默契运转。

这种感觉其实并不坏，甚至有些令他回想起七年前还在学校里的那段时光。只是负责给他答疑解惑的那一位，从老师换成了身边的爱人。

昨天库洛德搬回房里的文件，都是些必要却不算太复杂的事项，只需一个上午就全部处理完毕。该说同盟这边民风淳朴，还是权势者们尚不如王国或帝国那般积累深厚？半点修饰都没有的遣词造句就不说了，字里行间那点谋划心思更是浅显直白得很，连他这种不擅长案牍工作的人都能轻易看穿。不过相对的，贵族与商人们的贪求并不过分，简单粗暴之余，倒显出某种生机勃勃的野蛮可爱——就像他们现任的那位盟主大人一样。

另外几份关于手工业的生产报告也很有意思。许是出于谨慎，又或者是单纯因为经济上没有余裕，撰写者并没有雇请专业人士再做一次誊抄。厚厚一叠报告书里，字迹歪歪扭扭，涂抹极多，还有不少错别字。可这并不妨碍帝弥托利通过连篇累牍的图样、数字与表格读懂它的价值。惊叹于库洛德试图推行的新做法可能产生的庞大利益的同时，他亦迅速估算王国现状，推断出一个大致的关系网，几家大贵族可能从中得到的分润，以及这种分润可能造成的各种影响——最终无奈地叹了口气。

无论再怎么讨厌也好，这是他作为上位者渗入骨髓的本能。帝弥托利相信会把这些报告拿给自己的库洛德明白这一点，于是自然没有什么掩饰的打算。

“很好的想法，可是在法嘉斯大概推不开。”

“急不来的，没必要勉强。先从农具方面下手如何？”

“农具……小范围试行吧。不能让实权贵族沾手反而比较麻烦，洛伦兹那边的试点出成果了吗？”

“时间还短，可能看不出什么。明天你和他拿报告就是。”

这是他们昨天睡前的床间对话，若是忽略掉库洛德不时靠过来讨要亲吻的行为，几乎找不到一丝正常夫妻间应有的缠绵旖旎。

这样真的好吗？

帝弥托利不止一次这样想，而库洛德则不止一次地试图抹掉他的不安，再用一些别的东西来转移他的注意力：“我们和一般夫妻的情况完全不一样啊——迪米啊，天气都这么热了，别再穿你那些长袖长裤的套装了。反正没有外人，换上这身凉爽些的如何？”

看着库洛德献宝一样捧出来的那套“珍藏多年”的白鹭杯冠军奖品舞娘装，帝弥托利哑口无言。

……超不安。

“别的先不说……我能穿得上吗？”

“可以！当年这套衣服就搞错了尺寸，害我们全班出动，把所有能找到的别针卡子夹子全用上了，肩膀啊后背啊腰啊，全都要设法扎紧调整小好几号，才不至于让它整件滑下去。”

思及过往，库洛德一脸不堪回首：“那次上台领奖我可是紧张得要命，还好没出纰漏。后来这衣服就一直收着没再穿过——来吧迪米！大热天的就应该轻松点！”

“……不是，那个，裙子……”

“男人穿裙子有什么不对！”

库洛德理直气壮地扒掉了帝弥托利的长袖上衣，解开双排扣的手法灵敏迅捷得堪称艺术：“下次带你去看看这边的建筑工地，大伙干活时可都是光着膀子只穿一条小短裙来着！”

“啊……啊？”

又一次遭受同盟开放风气的文化冲击，法嘉斯的小王子唯一来得及采取的抵抗不过是死死抓住了底裤。还好库洛德看起来并不执着于那个，高高兴兴地把宽松的衣袍往帝弥托利身上一套——事情就这样成了。

早餐后的小插曲告一段落，库洛德往帝弥托利的脸颊落下两个响亮的告别吻，和幕僚们一起匆匆出门。今天的预定事项有：城防队伍改编的商谈，法嘉斯边境商贸税率调整草案立项，民间启蒙学校的扩大化与防沙林建设——他们很可能要忙到夜幕降临才能回来。

哪怕所有相关资料都在帝弥托利手里过了一遍，到了实际商谈时，为了避免落下干涉它国内政的不良印象，帝弥托利作为法嘉斯人依然不便出面。毕竟三国联合目前仍处于极度初始阶段，绝大多数人依然固守着原本的家国概念。情报共享公开这种事情，他们作为高层核心人员私下做做也就算了，可不能公然拿上台面。

要走的路还很长。

帝弥托利躺在宽大的凉床上，有些无奈地放下手里被汗水打湿了几处的报告书，用纸镇好好压稳，叹了口气。

他和库洛德居住的区域，是庄园内条件最为优越的一处独门小院。起居室后方，建有一处私密性极强的小花园，巧妙地利用周围建筑物的高墙遮挡了大部分阳光。白色的圆顶凉亭占据了花园内最为凉爽的角落，再于其中安置上一张宽大的竹制凉床，比起稍嫌闷热的室内来，躲进这处凉亭显然是个更明智的选择。

午饭过后，把冰鉴和没看完的报告从房间搬到凉亭，在花园里渡过一个充实的下午——这是帝弥托利最近养成的新习惯。

不过今天躺上凉床时，感觉却格外不同——帝弥托利有些尴尬地夹紧大腿，试图按住被微风吹动、向上翻卷的裙摆。过于轻薄的衣物让习惯了把自己包裹严实的小王子很不适应，可是必须承认，在沙漠地区，这种看起来有些不成体统的装束却是极为有效的降温手段。

要是被当年那位宫廷礼仪教师见到了自己现在的样子，对方是会气昏过去，还是会瞪圆了眼睛开始说教呢？

“——身为王族，要随时随地保持仪容端整，不可在他人面前失仪！”

年纪尚幼时，又高又瘦的礼仪教师严苛得不近人情的叱责又在耳边响起。掌心被教鞭抽打的幻痛随之涌上，他本能地想要挺直脊背，下一秒便被吹进凉亭的一阵温热微风拉回了现实。

这处花园是彻头彻尾的私密场所，除了自己与库洛德，不可能有第三人进来。所以……像现在这样稍稍松懈一下，应该是能被原谅的吧？

他有些畏怯地向过往的幽灵们如此请求，收获的只有一片空白的死寂。帝弥托利有些不太习惯地眨了两下眼睛，才想起来自己已经看不见、也听不到它们很久了。

堕落真是简单。

手头的事务已全部处理完毕，拿过来的几份报告由于可行性过低，目前读起来倒更类似趣味读物，并不需要急着看完。

在大部分住客都外出的现在，庄园多少恢复了几分原本的味道。那么，大约是被这里的闲散气氛感染了罢。

难得的安宁包围了他。这和过往那种让人难以忍耐、充满了死者无声压迫的宁静不同，微风轻轻摇晃着庭院里的灌木，环绕着花园的高墙投下宽大的阴影，阻挡了阳光与热量的入侵。从地下冰室引出的流水注入暗渠，绕着凉亭淙淙流过，进一步带走已被稀释了许多的暑气。

他迟疑了片刻，决定放纵自己，稍稍合上一会儿眼睛。

再次睁开双眼的时候，外边的天色还很亮，教人分辨不清具体时间。

帝弥托利觉得自己似乎是睡着了，否则难以解释头脑中这种盘桓不去的昏沉。

有再熟悉不过的脚步声匆匆而至，裹挟着一股热风直扑过来。帝弥托利勉强撑开困倦无力的眼皮，尚未捕捉到那片鲜亮金褐色的轮廓，便被抱了个满怀。

“库洛德？”

“累死我了~！啊，迪米抱起来凉凉的，好舒服……”

哀怨中带着几分撒娇意味的话语，几乎是咬着帝弥托利的耳垂吐出来的。有那么一瞬间，帝弥托利以为自己抱住了太阳。滚烫，炽热，衣袍上的金属饰物吸饱了热量，在反应过来之前就把他的身体烫得向后微微一缩。

库洛德敏锐地发现了这一点，迅速松手，忙不迭地拉开距离，往旁边空着的床面一倒，捂着脸开始滚来滚去。帝弥托利有些懊悔于方才的倦怠，不用看也知道库洛德捂着的脸上一定是满满的后悔——他总是那么细心，细心得有些太过了，让自己觉着手足无措。

帝弥托利其实并不介意那一丁点和火苗程度差不多的热量，库洛德骤然抽离的拥抱反倒更让他难受。可现下若要他开口或是自己抱上去什么的，对一贯死板的小王子来说也未免过于艰难。

可怜的小狮子被自己憋得慌，思来想去只觉得错的全是自己。库洛德怎么可能有错呢？哪怕在外奔波了一天疲惫不堪，方才抱上来的动作又那般急迫匆忙，库洛德却依然好好控制着身体，完全没有将体重压上来，生怕让帝弥托利有一丝一毫的不适。相比之下，自己是何等懈怠啊！他真的应该能控制住的，那样的话，那样的话……

“迪米？”

帝弥托利的沉默让库洛德停了下来，露出了担心的神色。他太了解帝弥托利容易钻牛角尖的坏习惯了。他极自然地伸出手，想要触碰爱人的脸颊。在快要碰触到的瞬间，库洛德停了一停，改为拈起那几缕散落的金色发丝，小心翼翼地拨到帝弥托利形状姣好的耳后。

“没事吧？对不起，我知道你不喜欢这么热的地方。不过再忍耐一阵子就好，剩下的事情我会加班加点解决掉的。又或者，你可以和我们分开行动？先回法嘉斯，待到秋天再过来……”

“不，不是的——不要那样，库洛德。我确实不喜欢热——”

帝弥托利急忙拉住想要站起来回房工作的库洛德，他不想再让两人之间有什么误会发生，更不愿意因着毫无必要的顾虑和眼前的这个人分开。

迎着库洛德有些讶异的目光，帝弥托利鼓足勇气，以自己最大限度的认真与专注望进那双美丽的海绿色眸子，努力让自己说出口的话语充满不会被错认的真挚：

“但是，没关系。因为，我喜欢有你在的地方。”

——FIN——

**Author's Note:**

> 库洛德被山猪的直球冲锋干掉了，全剧终。


End file.
